In electronic devices such as modems and power supply circuits, a number of electronic components are incorporated. For example, capacitors are likely to be used for noise elimination, for cutting off a DC component of signals, and so on.
Generally speaking, miniaturization and low-cost are desirable for electronic devices. Accordingly, significant miniaturization and low-cost are also desirable for electric components. For the purpose of reducing a mounting cost by the use of automatic mounting and reducing a mounting area, surface mount type electronic components are often utilized. Conflicting specifications are often desired, however, such as high performance, reduction of fluctuations in characteristics, and improvement of endurance, in addition to miniaturization.
Due to advent of LSI with a large number of pins, etc., and increase of signal lines, it has become necessary to mount a plurality of electronic components with high-density, in a place where an interval of wiring is very narrow.
In particular, data output and data input are likely to be a set in modems etc., and in that case, it is necessary to mount two electronic components.
In order to satisfy these requirements, various electronic components have been proposed in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2001-110691 and 2002-43170.
However, conflicting problems are produced for the accomplishment of miniaturization and high performance, and to accomplish them simultaneously produces technically difficult problems.
For example, in order to reduce fluctuations of performance and characteristics, or to improve endurance, an electronic component molded with an armoring material made of resin etc. has been proposed. However, in a case that a plurality of electronic components of this type are intended to be mounted, there is a problem of size increasing since the electronic components are molded. There are also problems of a substrate increasing in size due to wiring layout, and radiation or signal delay due to the wiring layout.
On the contrary, in a case that bare electronic components, which are not molded, are mounted adjacently, for the purpose of realizing miniaturization and high-density mounting, it causes problems of short-circuiting or cross talk of signals, due to generation of electric field coupling between electronic components.
In particular, in capacitors as capacitance elements, electric field coupling is generated between adjacent capacitors, and cross talk etc. is easily generated, and it also becomes a cause of noises. In a circuit substrate of an electronic equipment in which an input and an output are likely to be paired wirings, these are very important problems.
In a case that a plurality of elements are molded with armoring material, in order to solve these problems, when there is filling failure of the armoring material as resin between the elements, it causes such a problem that a withstand voltage between the elements is lowered. In addition, there is also a problem in endurance to a heat cycle, etc., in a case that an interval between the elements is small. In a case that the interval between elements is enlarged in order to avoid these problems, it becomes impossible to realize miniaturization, and therefore, miniaturization of electronic devices is prevented.